


How Dare You

by LourenskiA



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Asphyxiation, Blood and Injury, Clothed Sex, Desperation Play, Dom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Gray-Asexuality, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Sub Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Suspense, Violence, Voice Kink, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourenskiA/pseuds/LourenskiA
Summary: It started over a cigarette and Angel Dust confessing that he never gets what he wants.─ I won't give it to you until you can give it to yourself.How dare he get up and leave him on the couch, panting and shivering. How dare he whisper those words into his ear, causing this strange tingling sensation at the base of his spine.How dare he know what he needed and giving his body what it wanted, only to turn his own weapons against him. How dare he show his true colors and make Alastor fall apart to the point of wanting to rip his own hair off as Angel Dust simply walked away.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 210





	1. Part I: Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem. Please keep the tags in mind before proceeding.
> 
> The sexual dynamic between these two was begging me to write it while staying true to their characters. Sorry?  
> This will be split into two parts. Thank you to [Tiger](https://twitter.com/TigerMC_15) for proofreading this for me.
> 
> The second part will be more explicit and should feature some art I'll be working on soon.  
> Without further ado, sit back and, hopefully, enjoy. ;)

For one who constantly surrounded himself with noise, Alastor was quite found of silence. In life, there were moments when he would feel something was missing. When he experienced this feeling he couldn't quite put a name to, he would go for a walk, preferably at night. The darkness and chill of the night embraced him like an old friend would. He would pay close attention to the silence, focusing on it until his mind felt empty and became silence itself.

He missed the silence. When he was on Earth, he was able to enjoy both noise and silence equally. After his descent into the pits of Hell, however, he lost such privileges. He was compensated with power he could only dream of as a human, and yet he still felt this sensation of hollowness from time to time, as well as the urge to make it an even deeper void by filling it with silence. Sadly, silence was ever scarce in this new, hellish home of his. There was always noise. Even at night, when most demons should be collectively exhausted, there was always crashing and screaming somewhere in the distance. When he craved the silence the most, the noises sounded like they were being blasted right into his ears.

There was something about this hotel that came as a pleasant surprise, however. When he first set foot in the place, he wasn't expecting to be surprised and intrigued as much as he was. He was expecting entertainment of the finest kind, of course, or else he wouldn't have bothered. The surprises were equal parts pleasant and intriguing. Despite the constant noise that was the norm, there was a certain hour at night when absolutely no sound seemed to make it through the walls. He noticed this when he was walking down a dark hallway one night and suddenly came to the realization that he could hear his own breathing. And just like that, he and the silence reunited like old friends that were never apart to begin with.

Wandering through the rooms and corridors of the hotel deep into the night became part of his routine. He was sure Charlie would be quite skeptical if she were to know he was lurking, but such thoughts didn't linger for long when he let his mind simply empty itself during his nightly walks, the carpeted floors cushioning his steps and silencing the otherwise very telling clicking of his polished shoes.

Alastor was close to the lobby when his peace was momentarily disturbed by the sound of the main door opening and closing, bringing him back to focus, followed by footsteps and the distinct _thump_ of someone's body dropping over a couch that's seen better days.

He knew who it was even before stepping forward for a closer look. He left at noon and Alastor did not sense his presence within the walls of the hotel since then. There sat Angel Dust, with knees wide apart and head tilted back, eyes closed, eyeliner smeared and faded. Something was different about the spider demon tonight. It was impossible for Alastor not to notice the drastic change in the way Angel carried himself, his clothes looking rumpled and dirty, and most shocking of all, his infamous chest fluff messily pressed flat.

The spider gave no indication of when he noticed his presence, maintaining his position even after the Radio Demon walked over and took a seat next to him. After a few minutes of ignoring his new companion, Angel straightened his posture and gave him a side glance as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a cigarette and a blue lighter, a color that looked oddly out of place in their current setting. Alastor stared as the cigarette was held between the other's lips as he tried to light it multiple times.

Of course the lighter wouldn't cooperate.

Before the spider male could give in to frustration and throw the offending object across the room, Alastor held his pointer finger in front of his face. Angel frowned but his eyes widened as he saw the small flame manifesting at the tip of the deer demon's sharp fingernail. It didn't take long for his expression to soften and he promptly touched the tip of his cigarette to the flame, taking a long drag and leaning back against the couch, one leg crossed over the other.

It would seem the spider demon wasn't in the mood to make noise, which was rather... odd. Alastor couldn't decide whether he welcomed this change or if he found it just that. Odd.

They sat for several minutes, not a single word exchanged between them. It could've been hours. As Alastor started to lose focus again, he briefly wondered if Angel also─

─ Do you also enjoy the silence, Smiles?

It was like something shattered inside his head and suddenly he was hyperaware of everything around him. The Radio Demon faced the spider, static rumbling, heavy within his chest. In the past, he was proven multiple times that his deafening vibrations weren't felt by him alone. He was used to the pressure. It was like a vital organ to him. But to others, the feeling of claws clenching around their heart and blood pooling inside their ears was too much.

And yet... Angel Dust acted like it was simply a delusion confined inside Alastor's head, impossible to be acknowledged by anyone else. Turns out he was only halfway through his cigarette. The deer demon would've considered this delusion assumption correct, if he didn't know better. His gaze fixated on the spider male's arm when Angel elbowed him on the side.

─ Hey. How much would ya take for that broken radio you always carry around? ─ A pause to blow smoke. ─ If you could just jam that thing into my skull I wouldn't have to hear those motherfuckers spitting bullshit all day. They just don't shut up, do they?

The flame was still burning over Alastor's finger, forgotten. Angel grabbed his wrist without warning, bringing it close to light himself another cigarette, but didn't let go. He took a another drag, blowing it out without rush.

─ No matter how much noise I make, they're always louder. They never hear me. But it's not like you know what that's like. Do you, Smiles?

Angel Dust tightened his grip around Alastor's wrist.

This puny hotel was indeed full of surprises, but so were its residents.

Angel Dust _dared_ to squeeze his wrist until he caused pain. The static vibrations became nearly unbearable even for him. Alastor's fingers twitched, his claws growing dangerously sharp. His arm shook from the tension building from his wrist and his vision blurred with the urge to **_tear apart_**.

─ **Ļ̴̡̜̹̘̭̯͍͖͚̣̱̩̫̂ͅẻ̵͕̜̜̩̞̬̭͆̋͐̒͜ẗ̸͇̠̫́̓̎̒͐̚.̶̹̃̀͆͂ ̵̨̛̯̠͚͚͓̩̗̻̹̖͎̘͕̔̇̋͐͜Ģ̴͕̪̯͚̪̯͙͇͌̄͋͛͐͋̐̅̏͂̔͌̄̑̕ō̷̢̘͕̜̺̫̎͗̏̾͐̑͑̕͠.̷̹͆͆͑̈́̆̌̽͝͝**

Angel kept his grip firm on his wrist despite the intimating display, a glint of determination shining on his eye through the shadows draping over his face. Alastor's body barely had any time to register sensation when the spider demon moved another one of his hands to place it over the Radio Demon's knee, only to abruptly slide it up his thigh to─

Alastor saw red. In less than three seconds he was pressed down against the couch, the sharp end of his microphone cane jammed into Angel Dust's left shoulder. He could see the red stain slowly increasing in size on the other male's white jacket. Still, the spider did not back down. He loomed over Alastor's form, one knee between his legs, now holding both of his wrists in a vice-like grip. Both of their bodies shook from the strain. Alastor pressed back harder, a growl bubbling in his throat. His chest heaved and his fangs were bared, salivating, furious and desperate to rip and tear, to decorate this worthless shithole with beautiful works of art made of blood and flesh.

Angel looked down at the demon overlord beneath him with a neutral expression.

Alastor was caught by surprise when his cane suddenly sunk deeper into flesh. The hand that was preventing him from pressing the cane further was now resting on the couch cushion beside the deer demon's head. The Radio Demon's eyes widened and he sucked in a breath when Angel leaned closer, the cane sinking deeper.

─ This is exactly what it feels like.

The deer blinked. His muscles stilled. He felt the gentle touch of fingers against his cheek. His vision focused on the spider's eyes. They were bottomless pits.

Empty.

─ This is what it feels like. They always do what they want. It's only _their_ wants that matter.

Alastor could feel everything. All the spots where Angel's body was in contact with his, the way his hand holding the cane trembled. He felt warmth running down his arm. He looked at it and he could see.

How could he see?

Oh. The flame. The little flame he conjured earlier flickered, floating harmlessly above them. He could see the crimson shining. The way the blood dripped down the cane, soaking his glove and making its way under his sleeve, down his arm. His tongue itched to lick his lips and he almost gave in to that urge if wasn't for Angel's eerily calm voice making him tear his gaze from the liquid calling to him to face his opponent again, their faces closer than ever before.

─ I don't have the power to say no. If I had that power... If I had the power that _you have_ , I...

Angel's gentle caresses over Alastor's cheek ceased. They looked into each other's eyes for what felt both like an age and no time at all.

The Radio Demon's breaths were loud.

─ I would **s̵̮͆̑t̴͇̓̚ṟ̷̦̿ả̴̪n̴͚͙͐ǵ̴͖͛ĺ̶̰̕e̶̝̗͐̕ ̴̧̼̌͠t̶̟̑̚h̴̤̮͐ẹ̴̲͠ṃ̶̟͌**.

Angel Dust's gentle hand wrapped around Alastor's neck and **_squeezed_**.


	2. Part II: Release

It wasn't that Alastor was underestimated. The owner of that one gentle hand was well aware of the destructive force under it. Yet, he still squeezed with the vigor of someone delighting himself in the finest gourmet cuisine after being starved for decades. The craving for what he desperately wanted and was constantly deprived of was clear in his eyes, their empty pits filling and overflowing with rage ever hidden behind a mask finally dropping.

Alastor wasn't underestimated, no. He was terrifying and viewed as such. Angel, on the other hand, was underestimated and very much _fearless._

To not be feared. That was a notion the Radio Demon wasn't at all familiar with. He would have spared a moment of his thoughts to contemplate over such notion. However, with his flow of oxygen and blood being so vigorously constricted, he couldn't quite focus on anything other than the being on top of him, restrictive and with ferocity oozing hot from his voice like the blood dripping from the wound on the spider demon's shoulder.

The thought of substance-induced numbness would have crossed Alastor's mind. So would the fact that hatred could be just as numbing.

But Alastor was no god.

Angel lifted the deer demon's head and slammed it down against the cushions so hard his skull would have cracked if they were lying on the floor.

He may be one of the most powerful beings in the history of the Nine Circles that stretched throughout eternity, but he was no god. If he was, the tremors of affliction wouldn't have wracked his body and the pitiful sounds of agony wouldn't have made it past his gritted teeth.

They were no source of fear, but he could still feel them. To have someone fearless enough to dare inflict such loathsome feelings upon him was entertainment that fueled his wrath like no other.

The microphone cane was dropped and clattered loudly onto the carpeted floor. Alastor attempted to choke him back, to sink his claws into the flesh of that slim neck and slit his throat open, but Angel Dust revealed to possess outstanding reflexes as he stopped the deer's hand halfway with his own, pushing it back down.

The spider demon's appearance was misleading. So was the way their fingers ended up intertwined.

Alastor felt tears welling up in his eyes against his will. Although the pressure inside his head became increasingly heavy and deafening, he could still make out the desperate screaming of the beast pining him down.

─ You have no idea how much I would _lo̸ve_ to see them like this. To s̴̛tr̴̬aṋ̵̝̕g̴le them until they cr̴̢͍̬̈y for mercy only to **s̸̟̗̙͐̃͂̾̽͜n̷͙̜͚̈́̍͠ͅͅa̴̕p̸̛̄ t̶̤̜̂̈͘ḣ̵͖̫̈́͗e̸̓́ir̴̙̒̆͐̈́͒͜ ̷n̴̪̐͠e̸̓̿̍̋ck̶͔͓͓̽́̒̈́̈́ͅs̶̤͙̝̽̄͗͜**! That's w̶hat t̴hey d̶e̴s̸erve!

The pathetic echo of a shriek was the only sound that made it past Alastor's parted lips, moist and salty from tears. When the threat of fingers pressing into his nape became too dangerous for his body to bear, his muscles snapped into action the only way they could. His legs, the least restricted part of his body in his current situation, moved quickly and instinctively, lifting from the couch to wrap around Angel Dust's waist and crashing him down onto his body.

Angel was thrown off balance and gasped when their foreheads crashed together, the force of the collision disorienting the spider male and causing his tight grip to falter momentarily. It was enough for Alastor to free his hand that was still being held by the wrist and wrap his arm around the other, his fingers sprawling between the spider's shoulder blades, claws sinking deep.

The sick sound of skin ripping brought with it the sting and slickness of blood spilling as the deer's hand travelled down the spider's back, excruciatingly slow.

The strangled cries and tears of affliction were now shared between the two, until Alastor's dizziness drained his strength to keep slashing past the tailbone and the sting of claws buried into his flesh made Angel's whole body tremble until his choking hold on the other's neck became nothing but a gentle touch once more.

They collapsed, gasping, panting and heaving. Tangled in each other, the throes of rage finally too much for any of them to take.

Gradually, the loud noise of conflict and static subsided and the red clouding Alastor's vision slowly morphed back into a familiar, soft orange glow. The deer demon observed how the little flame still flickered above them, unwavering and unperturbed. The silence seemed to crawl back from its hiding place. It covered the two bodies on the couch with its heavy, almost soothing presence. Alastor could hear the urgency of his breathing loud and clear as well as feel Angel's own erratic breaths ghosting over his neck. Alastor's gaze shifted from the flame to their hands, fingers still intertwined and relaxed in their hold.

Truly a misleading display.

As if on cue, Angel's fingers twitched. The spider demon slowly lifted his head and looked Alastor down. After a few seconds of staring with an unreadable expression dimming his features, the raspy, tired tone of his voice instantly brought the Radio Demon's spiraling thoughts to a halt.

─ You're not smiling anymore.

The spider demon didn't speak loudly, yet compared to how muffled his shouts were just a few minutes prior, he could hear that quiet voice clearer than ever before. Even so, Alastor couldn't respond nor react. His mind, even if halted, was left jumbled. _Too full_.

Angel let out a long, drawn-out sigh and at last moved to get off the deer demon, but as some distance was put between their bodies, something seemed to catch his attention. He looked down between them and tilted his head, flabbergasted. Alastor blinked and frowned, slightly taken aback by the sudden shift in the other male's mood. He looked down as well, wearily following Angel's gaze.

It took him a moment of straining his vision to be able to spot the cause of Angel's shock in the dim lighting provided by the flame.

Alastor visibly winced and his whole body tensed up anew, his skin prickling with dread and an overwhelming need to flee.

Angel Dust chuckled. He opened his mouth to speak but was promptly cut off.

─ Do not say a single word, whore.

Angel regarded him with a raised eyebrow, unfazed.

─ Can I ask you a question, then?

─ Are you _deaf_?

─ Doesn't it feel like an itch?

Alastor paused. He couldn't fathom what the other could possibly mean, instead feeling overcome with dread and shame. He was about to muster whatever strength was left in his body to push the spider demon off him and escape this predicament, except...

He gasped.

Angel Dust pressed his warm crotch between his legs, slowly, gently brushing his own firmness against Alastor's. The Radio Demon's thighs twitched and he swallowed thickly.

Angel sported an inquisitive frown and observed the Radio Demon's expressions intensely, as if studying him, moving his hips in a calculated manner as he lifted them to repeat the motion.

Alastor pressed his lips into a thin line and inhaled sharply through his nose. He instinctively attempted to press his legs together right when Angel pressed down.

It only resulted in him squeezing the spider male's waist between his thighs, intensifying the sensation and sending a small, intrusive jolt down his spine. He saw a glint of determination in Angel's eyes as he thrust forward a third time, harder, firmly rubbing their crotches together only for a moment before ceasing the movement altogether. Alastor exhaled shakily, biting his lip. The heat prickled his back, his neck, the back of his head. He shifted, trying to ease the discomfort.

This time it was he who pressed against Angel. It was the spider's turn gasp and Alastor hissed, unable to recoil from the contact what with his lower half pinned between spider's weight and the couch.

It wasn't that he was unable to physically free himself, but that was just one of two battles. The sensations were overwhelming, crowding and overfilling his thoughts in a way that made it hard to breathe. He never knew what to make of such things. The sweat started to creep under his clothes.

─ Get off me.

He intended for it to sound like a demand, but the breathy faltering of his voice placed it below a request.

Angel Dust didn't move. His expression was neutral, except for his eyes that gained a particular shine that Alastor couldn’t quite place. Before long, he was frowning.

Alastor wouldn't be able to tell if he was frightened or relieved by his clashing thoughts freezing over Angel's trembling lip.

The spider lowered his head and pressed his face against the Radio Demon's neck. He brought their intertwined hands closer to their bodies, his lower set of arms wrapping around the demon below him. His remaining free hand came up to cradle the deer's head.

His hold was tight but tender. Almost... Reassuring?

Alastor stared at the ceiling, his free arm falling limply by his side. Angel's fingers carded through his hair, a gesture that his body interpreted as an order to relax, even if he wanted anything but.

─ This is all I've ever wanted...

Angel's words were barely whispers against his red strands. They sounded like the spider was thinking out loud rather than speaking to him this time. No anger, no mockery, just an empty, hollow demon talking to himself about his tragedies.

Alastor never dealt well with feelings. Ever since he was aware of his own existence, he felt the need to crush and eradicate feelings that he deemed unpleasant or disconcerting. However, no matter how much power one has, it is impossible to have full control over one's feelings. They infuriated him because of this. Nonetheless, he could always go out of his way to avoid the catalysts for these feelings.

The real problem presents itself when other individuals experience these feelings in his presence. It left him confused, disoriented even. Normally, he would turn on his heel and remove himself from such a situation, but now he had the greatest catalyst holding him down against all odds.

Curiously, Alastor began to feel more of his body and the height of the silence over them as the seconds ticked by. The more the weight of Angel's actions and words dawned on him, the lighter his jumbled mess of thoughts felt.

It was like Angel Dust had the ability to fill his mind with tangled disarray only to clear it back to the starting point, like pulling a thread from a ball of wool until it was gone.

The spider male caressed his hair until only a thought and a sensation were left in his being.

It did, in fact, feel like an itch.

He wanted to be thoughtless and senseless. Oh, how he desperately wanted to.

How does one calm an itch? Alastor knew how. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. Even if he tried, his mind would automatically block it out, preventing him from even thinking of moving an inch towards that end.

Eyes never leaving his only source of light, he raised his hand and poked at Angel's hip. He sensed rather than saw the other's head rising and his eyes fixating on him. He licked his lips, mouth parched.

─ Scratch.

Angel did not respond. He rested his forehead against the Radio Demon's temple. There was no point in trying to make Alastor look him in the eyes through what was about to happen. He would sooner let this light burn his eyes without blinking.

Perhaps it was better that way. If he didn't have that little flame to look at, it was possible that they would've never reached this point. It all started with it. The simple replacement for a lighter.

Decidedly, Angel rolled his hips against him. Alastor tensed and twitched. It would always be a shock he couldn't physically contain.

Except this time it didn't stop.

Alastor squirmed and gritted his teeth. Angel set up a steady rhythm, their breaths coming out shorter and heavier as the spider demon picked up the pace.

It was hot. Alastor shuddered like he just fell through the shattered ice of a frozen lake, but it was so, _so **hot**_. Angel's body moving against him felt like warm water lapping at his core, spreading the heat through his whole body, prickling his every muscle.

It was, indeed, an itch. And the more it was scratched, the more it itched. Still, the urge to keep scratching was greater than the threat of skin starting to burn and sting from the assault.

Alastor threw his head back, unable to keep his strangled whimpers to himself for long. Spasms hit him like crashing waves warmed by hellfire. With each thrust he was pushed closer to diminishing this _cursed itch_. He craved it so badly, so much that his rapid heartbeats pained him with the devastating force of his yearning, but he was too weak of body and soul to make a run towards that sweet relief. All he could do was spread his legs and wait for what he couldn't get himself to be given to him. Tears rolled down freely down his cheeks and he reached a point of no longer distinguishing Angel's sinful noises from his own.

Angel slipped a hand between them, made to tug at the fabric covering Alastor's hardness, but was stopped by the Radio Demon throwing his arms over his back and clutching at his weeping wounds, ripping a shrill scream obscenely laced with pleasure from the spider's throat that was followed by an animalistic growl. The spider's hand retreated only to grab a fistful of the deer's hair, pulling roughly.

Alastor arched up involuntarily when Angel smashed their lips together, hard and bruising. The spider was as relentless with his tongue and teeth as he was with his hips, Alastor's antlers digging into the couch armrest with each sharp thrust.

It was suffocating. Alastor had the air mercilessly stolen from his lungs for the second time that night, only this time Angel fed him with the vibrations of his own pleasure in return.

When their lips parted, Angel held his head in place so as to prevent him from looking away.

─ C'mon...

The spider demon's voice was hoarse. Looking at him, Alastor thought the storm of emotions in the other's eyes mirrored his own desperation to reach the end, to just get _there._

Angel took a hold of the Radio Demon's thighs, sharp fingernails just short of poking through the fabric of his trousers. He held them firmly around his waist and adjusted his position, snapping his hips as hard as his worn out body allowed. They rubbed against each other so perfectly and Alastor _yelled **.**_

****

─ Let go, _c'mon...!_

****

****

It burned and throbbed and he was so _close_. So _, so close_! The thread was about to snap and it would wash over him at last! _It was so close to **coming**...!_

─ **FUCK!**

The flame flattered for a second. Alastor was on the verge of leaping towards the goal when, suddenly, all he felt was cold.

The hot pressure of Angel's body on him was gone.

He was so close and it itched. Alastor wanted to tear himself apart from how much it **itched**.

Angel braced himself on his hands and knees above him, not an inch of their bodies touching. Alastor's arm shot up to grab the spider male's collar and tug him down. Blinded and desperate, he leaned up to catch the other's bottom lip between his teeth.

Angel pushed him down with a hand to the deer's sore neck. Alastor caught a glimpse of a crimson droplet before the spider wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He licked his teeth, tasting blood that wasn't his.

─ I won't have you lay back and just take it. ─ The disgust was apparent on his frown. He squeezed Alastor's neck lightly, merely a warning. He then leaned down to breathe into the deer's ear, making it flutter against his lips. ─ _I won't give it to you until you can give it to yourself._

Angel Dust got up, leaving the Radio Demon speechless and wide-eyed, itching from a release so cruelly presented to him on a silver platter and then denied the moment he was about to take a bite.

How dare he.

_How dare he._

How dare he get up and leave him on the couch, panting and shivering. How dare he whisper those words into his ear, causing this strange tingling sensation at the base of his spine.

How dare he know what he needed and giving his body what it wanted, only to turn his own weapons against him. How dare he show his true colors and make Alastor fall apart to the point of wanting to rip his own hair off as Angel Dust simply walked away.

The Radio Demon rolled onto his side and stared at Angel pausing a few steps away and touching a hand to his back. What a piece of art it was, with shredded fabric sticking to open flesh, all dripping red.

_"...until you can give it to yourself."_

Alastor ran a hand down his body, eyes never leaving the spider demon. He kept reaching down as Angel brought his own hand up to assess the damage. His glove was now more red than pink.

The deer demon slid his hand between his legs and lightly, very lightly, pressed against it.

─ Fucking freak. ─ Angel mumbled, holding his bloodied hand up to the light.

Alastor **pounced**.

Angel cried out as he was thrown to the ground, wheezing when he was kicked on the side and forced to lie on his back.

The Radio Demon plopped down on him, fists clutching at his ruined coat and chest fluff, shoving him down.

The spider winced and bared his teeth, growling from the weight on his wounds. He glanced up at the deer demon now straddling him and tensed.

Alastor took back the control over the strings pulling up the corners of his mouth, the red of his eyes more vicious than any carnage as he smiled down at him.

Angel gulped.

And then, Alastor moved.

Angel's breath caught in his chest as the Radio Demon rolled hips against him, deliberately at first.

Ah, yes. There it was. The spreading warmth, the tingling sensation on his lower back and his mouth falling open with his quickening breaths. He rocked back and forth, sighing with the relief of _finally_ scratching the itch.

Why shouldn't he be able to scratch this itch? It was nothing more than one, after all.

_Nothing but an itch_.

Angel Dust bit his lip, expression torn between pain and pleasure as he took a hold of the deer demon's hips and thrust up to meet him halfway each time he pressed down. Alastor gasped and looked down, the indecent sight of their clothed erections caressing each other with each roll of hips shooting heat up his neck and all over his cheeks. He threw his head back with a drawn out groan.

Angel's smooth, melodic voice echoed in his mind, urging him to chase his relief, to reach the end.

He could do it. He could reach the end, the relief, the silence and the emptiness.

_"Let go."_

Alastor's body moved on its own accord and he at long last allowed it to, riding his pleasure vigorously as he moved harder, faster and **_yes_** _...!_

The deer demon delighted in the strangled moans from the spider male below him, uncaring of his own shameless sounds.

He shuddered and twitched and trembled, but he didn't stop chasing it. The pressure was hot and unbearable, but he gave up on fighting it, completely letting it wash over him.

Hands caressed his thighs tenderly.

─ C'mon, baby. That's it, you're almost there...!

Angel Dust sounded like he was on the verge tears. Pleasure and joy stabbed Alastor like needles. The Radio Demon howled, their rhythm bordering on punishing.

When he reached the peak, Alastor saw white.

With a sharp intake of breath, he felt the pressure bursting and all of it leaving him, thoughts slipping from his mind like water through his fingers.

Everything became blissfully blank. All he was left with was sweet, blissful _emptiness_.

Alastor sat there for a while. Perhaps he would have stayed there, forever rejoicing in his ecstasy if he didn't have anything or anyone to attach him back to reality.

Angel still panted long after the Radio Demon's breaths calmed. When Alastor blearily looked down at him, he was given a strained smile. He was so blissfully empty that not even the sincerity on it could make his heart wrench.

─ You did it. Congratulations. ─ Said Angel Dust in a hushed tone.

Alastor blinked.

─ ... Fuck off.

His forgotten microphone cane vanished from the floor and the little flame followed his movements as Alastor got up and walked to the stairs, clutching the railing all the way up to the second floor. As boneless as he was, he would've become part of the shadows if he vanished into them.

Angel Dust's incredulous snort could have been an explosion of fireworks and it still would have fallen on deaf ears.

The silence was inside his head now.

In the morning, Alastor's thoughts would return to him and Angel would put his mask back on. Until then, the Radio Demon didn't have to worry about the confusing feelings clutching at his heart or his underwear that he would burn to ashes.

For now, his body was empty and his mind was silent.

Alastor went out before he reached his bed and so did the little flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go. Hope the lenght makes up for the previous cliffhanger. Forgive me but I'm just a sucker for those, haha. Also, I replaced Late Night Conversations with Light Angst in the tags because my writing has more control over itself than I do.  
> I hope you found this little self-indulgent story enjoyable and if you like the art I did for this chapter, feel free to visit my Art [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LourenskiA)/[Tumblr](https://lourenski-a.tumblr.com/) if you would like to see more.  
> That's all for now, folks. Until next time. C:


End file.
